Secondary Playgroup (episode)
Secondary Playgroup is an episode of Peppa Pig in InSaNeJOY and CreationBeTheWorld23's fanon. Transcript Narrator: Peppa is going to Playgroup. Little does she know it's her last day. Peppa Pig: I can't wait to see what Playgroup does for my 10th birthday party! Can we stop at Mr. Fox's shop and buy me a birthday dress? Mummy Pig: I don't think so. We'd be late! George Pig: I don't care. *uses his iPad* Peppa: I know you don't. Mummy Pig: We're here, guys! See you! George: No! Mummy Pig: George, you don't say no to your mummy. George: Yes I do! Narrator: Mummy Pig is going to have to carry George to playgroup. Madame Gazelle: Welcome to Playgroup, Peppa and George! InSaNeJOY's version= George: Nice morning, eh? Madame Gazelle: We have a special surprise for you today, Peppa. Peppa: Yay, I love surprises! George: Yuck. I hate surprises. Rebecca Rabbit: Peppa! Peppa! Peppa! I know what your surprise is! squeak Madame Gazelle: Rebecca, don't tell her! It's a surprise. Richard Rabbit: Whatever. George: I'm playing a multiplayer game of Dino Run with Richard. Peppa: Of course you are! |-|CreationBeTheWorld23's version= George: Es una bonita mañana! (It's a nice morning!) Peppa: It is. to Peppa and George at playgroup Madame Gazelle: Alright, play with your toys and use your uPads. the toys out of the cupboard Everyone: Yay! with their toys or uses their uPad speeds up George: Estoy jugando con embarcaciones de cerdo Richard Conejo en mi uPad. (I'm playing Pigcraft with Richard Rabbit on my uPad.) Peppa: I can see that clearly. Madame Gazelle: We are starting class! Please put away your toys and your iPads from home. Suzy: Madame Gazelle? Madame Gazelle: Yes, Peppa? Suzy: Pedro is late again! Narrator: Pedro isn't late, he is just hiding behind Madame Gazelle. Pedro: I'm right here! Hee hee! Madame Gazelle: Hello, Pedro! Why don't you join the rest of the class? You can go next to Suzy. Suzy: Ew, no! I'm not sitting next to that slowpoke! starts crying Narrator: Suzy has hurt Pedro's feelings. Madame Gazelle: Suzy, why don't you sit in the time out corner for hurting Pedro's feelings? Anyway, class, Peppa has turned 10 today. Everyone: Happy birthday, Peppa! George: Silly Peppa, why are you saying happy birthday to YOURSELF? Madame: Since she's so smart... Peppa: Why thank you! Madame Gazelle: Peppa and Pedro are moving to Secondary Playgroup with Candy and Emily! Suzy: I hope Emily enjoys his snobby company! starts crying again Madame: Suzy! If you hurt Pedro's feelings again, I will call your mummy. Suzy: *sigh* OKAY. Pedro: Suzy is mean! InSaNeJOY's version= Madame: You guys can all enjoy your toys until Secondary Playgroup comes to get Peppa and Pedro. George and Richard: Let's play Dino Run! George: Who wants to play Dino Run with us? Suzy: Nobody wants to play your pathetic Dino Run. |-|CreationBeTheWorld23's version= George: Voy a jugar con embarcaciones de cerdo Richard otra vez! ¡Hurra! (I'm going to play Pigcraft with Richard again! Yay!) Suzy: Blah blah blah. No-one likes that game. It's been around since 2008! Richard: That's offensive! and Richard start crying Madame Gazelle: *picks up the phone* Hello? Is Mrs. Sheep there? Yes, I need to talk to her. Thanks. Hello? Yes, Suzy is being a bit of a bully. Can you come get her, please? Thanks. Narrator: The Secondary Playgroup teacher has arrived. Miss Rabbit: Hello, Peppa and Pedro! I am Miss Rabbit, the teacher of your Secondary Playgroup class. I want you to meet your classmates. Candy Cat, Emily Elephant, Everett Elephant, Monty Pig, and Tyson Pig arrive. Peppa: Monty? Is that you? Monty: You're in my Secondary Playgroup class. Don't worry, you can come back and visit your friends on Fridays when I come here to Playgroup. George: Do you want to play Dino Run with us? Monty: Me and Tyson wish we could, but we have to get going. Huh, Tyson. Tyson: Yes. Miss: Okay, kids. Let's go, we have a class to get started! Playgroup students: Goodbye, Peppa! Madame Gazelle: Wait! I have graduation certificates to the two kids! Here you two go. Peppa, Pedro: Thanks, Madame Gazelle! end Trivia *There are two similar episodes by CreationBeTheWorld23, named "Dance Class" and an upcoming one named "The New School".